An Emerald Story
by Dudedudeguy
Summary: The story of a kid who gets sucked into a pokemon game. My first Fic. No flames
1. How it all started

**Authors note: Well, my first fic so don't flame me too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, except Ben. If I did, I would be a millionaire and not be writing fanfics.**

* * *

Chapter 1 How it Happened

I am a normal (kind of) 14-year-old boy named Ben. I have jet-black hair and blue eyes. Well, it

started out just like another day for me. I went to school, came home, and did my homework. I had

a lot of stuff to do, so I finished around 4:00. After I was done, I decided to go to the corner store

for a well-deserved ice-cream cone. As I was eating my ice cream, I walked down by the park and

sat down on a bench. There were some kids playing Frisbee and a family having a picnic. I got a

little bored after my cone, so I pulled out my handy little Gameboy SP. The other day I had bought

a new game, Pokemon Emerald. I hadn't gotten a chance to play it yet, so I was looking forward to

starting a new game on it. I pressed new game and some weird guy, who called himself the

pokémon professor, popped up and started talking about what pokémon were. It was actually quite

boring and the dumb guy wouldn't shut up. I was getting tired of the guy, so I looked up from my

game for a second and some strange looking scientist guy in a lab coat ran by. He tripped and

dropped some liquid in a vile on top of me. The vile shattered and the liquid spread over my SP. I

looked up really angry and ready to punch the dude; but when I looked up, he was gone. Well, I

was really mad; but it started raining really bad, so I decided to go home. So there I was, heading

back through the streets when a flash of lightning struck my Gameboy, and that was the last thing I

knewbefore I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but they will get longer. Now do me a favor and press that little button down there when it says review and tell me how I did. Suggestions and comments are welcome and Flame if you must.**

**Dudedudeguy signing off**


	2. A Whole New World

Chapter 2

A Whole New World

When I woke up I was in a really strange place. There were some weird birds flying about. Then I saw the strangest thing; two boys pulled out pokéball's and threw them in the air. In a flash of white light two pokémon appeared. First came a little worm looking thing. It was red and had poison barbs on the back of its neck. It started making a noise like-Wurmple-Worm-Pull. I thought it was really weird but then the other pokémon appeared. This one was rather small and it was green. Its arms had two big roses for hands. It made a sound like –roselia-rose-rose. Then the two kids started to battle.

Battle mode

-"Go! Roselia use magical leaf!"

-"Dodge it Wurmple and use string shot!"

-"Roselia! Use solarbeam to break string shot!"

The solarbeam hit Wurmple head on and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yes! I won!" said the second boy. But just then a white light surrounded Wurmple and when the light faded a new pokémon stood in its place. The new pokémon was a little white cocoon with some strange spikes. The noise it made was –Silkoon - Silkoon. The new pokémon looked much more powerful and it tackled the roselia. That was too much for roselia and it fainted.

Battle mode End

After the battle the losing kid gave the other kid some strange looking money. I kept on walking and I wandered into the grass when all of a sudden I heard a guy screaming for help. I ran to him and he was being chased by a strange dog. It looked like a normal dog except it was a midnight black and it had very sharp teeth. It was called a Poochyena. The guy told me to look in his bag and pull out a pokémon. I walked over and threw 3 Pokéball's in the air. Out came the pokémon, one was a green gecko and it was called a Treeco. The second one looked like a red chick and it was called Torchic. The third and final one looked like a blue tadpole with a fin on its head and it was called Mudkip. Well, I didn't know what to do so I told Mudkip to use Watergun, told Treeco to use Pound and told Torchic to use Ember.

The combination of those three attacks was too much for the Poochyena and it fainted in a second. The guy thanked me and told me to stop by his lab and left. So reluctant for some answers I made my way back to his lab.

So what do you think? PLEASE Review!


	3. A new conpanion

Chapter 3

A new Companion

* * *

I had just arrived at the professor's lab when a boy and 2 girls walked in through the front door. The boy looked just like the character I was when I had first turned on my game. The 1st girl had

brown hair down to her shoulders and was fairly tall. The 2nd girl had red hair in a tomboyish sideways ponytail. She also was wearing jumpers and had cerulean blue eyes. The first boy walked

up to the professor and he gave the boy a choice of 2 of the pokémon I had battled with. The boy picked The Treeco and then the 1st girl picked the Torchic. Then the 2nd girl walked up to him and

the professor said. " I have the water pokémon I promised you". The girl then walked up and grabbed the Mudkip. Then I walked up to the professor and he told me. "I am sorry I wasn't

counting on meeting you but you need a pokémon of your own so I will lend you mine so that you can catch one of your own". He handed me a pokéball and I walked into the grass looking for a

pokémon.

I checked the pokéball and inside was a mightyana. After that I found a strange pokémon it was

blue and looked like a dragon. It made a sound like Latios-latios. I new it was rare because I heard some kid yelling bloody murder.

Battle mode

"Go mightyana use mean look"

Latios tried to escape but couldn't.

"Now mightyana use false swipe"

The Latios practically fainted but hung on.

Go pokéball! (The professor had given me a master ball)

Battle mode end

It wiggled three times and I heard the click of the locking mechanism. I grabbed the pokéball and walked back to the lab to show the professor my new pokémon.

When I got back to the lab there was no one there. But there was a note from the professor saying to put his mightyana on the table. I put mightyana's pokéball on the table and right when I set it

down a robotic and came out and grabbed the pokéball. The robotic hand threw the pokéball into the air and a Meowth (yeah I know what your thinking) caught it.

Just then a blue haired boy and a dark pink haired girl jumped up and started saying the dumbest rime ever.

Terrible motto.

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jesse.

James.

Team rocket blast of at the speed of light.

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth that's right.

Bad motto end.

"Oooooook" I said. "That was messed up. You really need to think of something better that that".

"Shut up, twerp, we didn't ask you!" said the red haired girl who seemed to be Jesse.

And with that she pulled out a pokéball.

* * *

So R&R please! And thanks for the reviews so far they keep me motivated to write more! 


	4. A new enemy and The new quest

**Chapter 4**

**The new enemy And the new quest**

* * *

Jesse pulled out a pokéball and threw it in the air. Out came a snake pokémon called Arbok. Just then I remembered my SP and checked in my pocket for it. In its place was a strange little device

that when I opened it a light scanned me and recorded what I looked like. A voice came from the device saying "I an the automated Pokédex". Then it saw Arbok and started talking again. "Arbok-

the giant snake pokémon. Arbok is capable of deadly poison needles that greatly harm grass pokémon. Its moves are Haze, poison sting, bite and slam". 'Now that's impressive' I thought. But I

had heard enough!

Battle mode

"Go Latios!"

"Go Arbok!"

Pokédex scanned Latios and said. "Latios The legendary dragon pokémon. Latios's moves are Luster purge, Dragon breath, quick attack and screech."

"Ok! Latios use screech to lower Arboks's defense."

"Now Arbok use poison sting!"

"Dodge it Latios! Now use dragon breath!"

The Arboks's lowered defense made it so weak it almost fainted.

"Darn!" said Jesse.

"Arbok use haze so we can get away!"

Battle mode end

The team rocket ran away but not before dropping mightyana's pokéball. Before they got away though, I told Latios to use luster purge on them. A white light came out of Latios and the next thing

I new I heard that trademark "Were blasting off again!"

After that I looked around for any sign of the professor. I found him in a closet entitled "Do Not Look Here". I sighed and opened the door. Well, there was the professor all tied up and gagged.

When I released him he thanked me and told me that the Pokédex could answer one question on any subject but only one. I asked it how I could get home and it said "To get home you must

assemble all five legendary pokémon on the top of the sky pillar." Then it said. "Your next destination is The legendary pokémon Latias in a cave in the middle of a sandstorm." I thanked the

professor and started my journey to the sandstorm land.

* * *

Again thanks for the review Yankee Fan2 and Fire turtle. And anyone else who reads this please R&R 


	5. Who's that girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. i didn't think it was necesary to do that every chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Who's that girl?

I made my way through all the routs till I got to a place I guessed was the sandstorm lands because of all the sand and dust devils everywhere. As I walked into the sandstorm my eyes were blinded

and I couldn't see a thing. Eventually I got out of the sandstorm and my eyes cleared up. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was right were I started. Then some kid walked out of the

sandstorm wearing some weird goggles. I walked up to him and asked him were I could get some goggles and his answer was sweet and simple. "Right here. Battle me and if you win I will give you

a pair of go-goggles". I agreed and so the battle began.

Battle mode

-"Go! Latios!"

-"Go! Vibrava!"

-"Latios Luster Purge!"

-"Vibrava dodge by using double team!"

Just then Latios started glowing blue and my Pokédex reacted.

"**Latios just learned Physic"**

-"Great! Latios use Physic to find the real one!"

Latios glowed blue and then all the other copies glowed blue too and then the fake copies disappeared.

-"Vibrava use double edge!"

-"Dodge Latios and use Dragon breath!"

The Dragon breath hit Vibrava head on and it fell over in a dead faint.

Battle mode end

"Wow" said the kid. "That was an amazing battle here are your goggles."

I thanked the kid and put on the goggles. Then I walked into the sand storm.

As I walked every thing was all clear with the goggles. I found a big cave I assumed must have been Latias's cave. As I walked farther and farther into the cave the place started transforming into

a temple. When I walked into the main chamber I was very surprised at what I saw. A girl right in front of Latias about to throw a pokéball. The next thing I knew the familiar ping of the locking

mechanism in the pokéball sounded. Just then as the girl reached out to grab the pokéball the floor under her feet disappeared and she fell.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and those who said they hated the story all I have to say to you is don't like don't read. If I get a flame I just use it to make hamburgers. R&R 


	6. A Shaky Adventure

Chapter 6

A Shaky Adventure

* * *

As the girl fell through the floor I sent out Latios. "Go get her Latios". I said. As Latios went through the floor I peered down into what seemed like everlasting darkness. Then because the

author of this story is mean and needs plot I slipped and (this would never happen to me) fell in. As I fell through the darkness awaiting the floor below I silently cursed the author of the story. Just then

my decent started to slow and as a strange blue glow surrounded my body I could make out the form of Latios using physic while carrying the girl on his back and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was lying on the floor of the Latias temple it must have been morning because there were a few rays of sunlight coming in from the windows at the top of the temple. The girl was

sleeping in one of the corners and Latios and Latias were flying in circles above our heads. The girl whom Latios had rescued had blonde hair and green eyes. Just then the girl yawned and woke up.

She quickly got up and called Latias, which immediately came to her. "Who are you, and were did you get that Latios? " she demanded. " I could ask you the same thing. But for your first question

my name is Ben and for your information I caught my Latios." I said. "Ok sorry. My name is Olivia. Its just I've been on the run since I got to this land." "Wait!" I said. "You're not from here?"

"Of course not! I'm from earth! Not like you know were that is. I was playing my brand new game pokémon emerald when some weird guy dumped some stuff on it and the next thing I new I was

here and some guy told me I had to catch Latias to get back home." She called of her Latios and looked at me. "What's your story?" Well I told her what had happened but just when I was

finished the whole temple started to shake and fall apart!

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I had the biggest writers block ever! But thanks to all of you who reviewed R&R. 


End file.
